


Opposites attract?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A little drama spices a relationship up.





	Opposites attract?

Our story starts in the dungeon corridor just outside The Slytherin Common Room where a new couple Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff and The Bloody Baron of Slytherin are bickering very very loudly.

The Bloody Baron screamed. "We can't work, Finch-Fletchley!"

Justin calmly said, "Calm down, Norm. People are staring..."

The Bloody Baron muttered, "Fine, we'll move this argument to an empty classroom."

Justin insisted, "After you."

The Bloody Baron chose an empty classroom at random and they entered it.

Justin promptly stated, "You may continue."

The Bloody Baron shouted, "We'll never work!"

Justin asked, "Why?"

The Bloody Baron replied, "Two simple reasons, Finch-Fletchley. One, I'm a Slytherin and you're a Hufflepuff. And two, I'm a pureblood and you're a mudblood."

Justin snarled. "Don't call me a mudblood."

The Bloody Baron sighed. "The muggle saying, 'opposites attract' is a complete lie."

Justin grinned. "That's the most sensible thing you've said all night, Norm."

The Bloody Baron smirked. "Is it?"

Justin nodded and assured him, "We work, my large bloody friend. Like peanut butter and jam. Like strawberries and cream. Like--"

The Bloody Baron interrupted, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry, I never imagined myself in love with a muggleborn Hufflepuff and to tell you the truth it scared me to death which is impossible as I'm already dead."

Justin responded, "I love you too."


End file.
